lovebug
by wildbones
Summary: Become an international criminal? Check. Stop a world war? Check. Parenting? Nothing could have prepared Sasuke. Drabble Series.
1. Chapter 1

**`Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**lovebug  
><strong>

**Summary:** Become an international criminal? Check. Stop a world war? Check. Parenting? Nothing could have prepared Sasuke.

_x_

_x_

**Authors Note 1: **Since so many people kept requesting for more. I decided to make this is a series of interelated pics, featuring daddySasuke! in various situations. Enjoy!

**Authors Note 2: **Guys please review! The favourite to review ratio is crazy, if you liked or didn't like the story please do me a favour and let me know. As someone who posts on this website, I know it's an amazing feeling to get feedback. so please do the authors on this website a favour. and REVIEW.

* * *

><p>He thinks she's an angel, really. Sakura is frustratingly beautiful with her smooth blemish free skin, tantalizing emerald eyes and lustrous thick pink locks. Most of all it its her gorgeous smile that drive men around her in flocks plus it does't really help that she has a <em>killer<em> hot body. Sasuke thinks she is the complete package with her intelligence, power and beauty.

Her unwavering kindness, love and devotion make it seem like she literally glows. He _knows_ she does. She's _finally_ happy, she's married to her childhood sweetheart and life is just _wonderful._

Uchiha Sasuke acknowledges this and the brute fact that coupled with the complete utter gorgeousness that was him, any child conceived from their union would be equally as beautiful.

And then Sarada was born, the first Uchiha _girl. A girl. _Although she was all him in appearance, with her inky black hair and onyx eyes. She was her Mother; the smile, her laughter—the glow. And it was as he predicted, Konoaha's male population was crushing over his little girl. _Who wasn't quite little anymore. _

Sarada was also frustratingly beautiful like her Mother. Her short raven strands had grown out, her skin was flawless and smooth and puberty had been gracious. Her Mother had restored her eyesight so she no longer needed frames. Sometimes she kept her Sharingan on to remind the other villagers that the Uchiha were still in existence. _  
><em>

Sarada was twenty, she was a jounin, taking her ANBU exams soon. She was an adult and that meant eventually she was going to leave him and _marry— _

which meant she was going to date.

It was in Sasuke's nature to protect the one's he loved. With Sarada it seemed that the overprotection dial had been cranked to its highest setting. He vowed, for as long as he was alive no filthy boy was going to get his hands on his little girl.

—

—

"I think he's a lovely boy." Sakura tiredly sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "Really Sasuke-kun, it's not like he's going to molest her. You should really lighten up."

"HN!" His eyes widened a fraction, his Sharingan spinning wildly. Really all he had heard was _"molest"._

"Sasuke-kun I said he's NOT going to molest her." Sakura glared. "Are you even listening to me?" Sakura's hands were on her hips, she hissed cattily. "Get your head out of your ass, Uchiha. Sara-chan is going on this date and that's final."

"No."

She glared viscously. "What no?" Sasuke stood up to his full height, towering over his little wife. He hissed. "She's not going on a date with that—_that dobe."_

Sakura was in his face and there was fire in her eyes. "You can see it how you like but she is going. Bolt's an incredible guy." Sasuke really just wanted to throttle her stupid pink head. Sakura _was so annoying_ when she wanted her way. Usually he caved in, but not this time. Not when it concerned his precious girl.

"I don't see why she even has to go." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "She can stay at home with me and we can play shogi."

"Um because Bolt is the only guy who had enough balls to ask her out. Really Sasuke, you have to stop scaring all the boys away. Sara-chan isn't going to always be in _our_ home."

Sasuke's jaw dropped and then white anger was coursing throughout his body.

"HN. THEN WHOSE HOME HUH WOMAN?!"

"SHE'S NOT SHACKING UP WITH ANY IDIOTS. NOT IF I HAVE MY WAY."

"SHE'S GOING TO STAY WITH ME— _HER DADDY, FOREVER_."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sasuke and his attachment issues.

—

—

"so.."

Bolt gulped, as he sat before the infamous once an international criminal-father's best friend— _his soon to be girlfriend's_— Father. He prayed that the fire breathing Uchiha would let him live to see another day.

"so..." The fire breathing raging dragon Uchiha lazily drawled. Sasuke was not impressed. Really, he wasn't. Bolt looked as if he was going to piss his pants any second. He scoffed, his little girl liked such _weak puss—pansies_. Her Mother on the other hand knew, how to pick a man— more specifically, _him. _He smirked at the thought.

Bolt froze with fear at the sight of Sasuke's smirk, his mind was running a mile a minute trying to figure out the older man's next move. Sasuke eyed the boy up and down. If he wasn't best friends with Bolt's father, Sasuke would have taken Bolt for Naruto—he was the dobe's clone.

"Where are you taking her, you little shit."

"What.. uh." Bolt stammered from being suddenly placed on the spot. Sasuke growled. "What is not a place. Get your shit together."

"I was going to take her for some ramen and then go for a walk." Bolt grinned.

"seriously... _ramen? _Take her some place else." Sasuke deadpanned. "You are not to take her for a walk as that violates our agreement."

Bolt looked up at the other man, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "What agreement, you geezer."

"You are not to take her any place, isolated, you are not to be alone ever. You can't touch her, you must keep at least a ten foot radius of distance from her. No dark places, no alleys, no apartments, no homes, no parks, no empty confined places. no hotel rooms. no motel rooms, no rooms at your friends. no backseats. no front seats. no drivers seats. no kissing. no hugging. you must look at her in a respectable manner. Got it?"

"uhh.. yeah.." Bolt smirked. "No backseats..eh.. I'm guessing you and Aunt Sakura were quite _adventurous_."

Sasuke's eyes flashed crimson and he ignored the younger male. "When are you bringing her back?"

"Um maybe 11:00"

"Her bed time is 7:00."

Bolt looked at the clock," but it's 6:58.."

Sasuke smirked. "You and that dobe father of yours eat like animals. You'll be done in thirty seconds and then you can _run_ her back home."

"Oh Hi Daddy!" Sarada chirped from atop the stairs. Both men looked up at the sweet voice. Bolt grinned, letting his eyes run up and down over the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke immediately growled.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?"

"A... skirt... Daddy it's called a skirt." She patted down the denim material and adjusted her black tank top. "How do I look?" She twirled around for added effect.

Sasuke raged.

"Get that, _that thing_ off. NOW."

Bolt smirked deviously. "Let me take that off for you, babe." Sarada flushed red. Sasuke saw red.

"LET ME TAKE YOUR HEAD OFF, YOU LITTE SHIT."

Sasuke unsheathed Kusanagi from his side and was at Bolt's back in a second.

"DADDY! NO DON'T!"

Bolt screeched when a fireball swooshed past his head.

—

—

"So how do you think Bolt-chan's dates going?" Hinata asked in between sips of tea. Sakura snorted and shoved a piece of chocolate cake into her mouth. "Sasuke's probably having his man period."

Naruto chuckled and slurped his noodles. "Sasuke's probably all cranky because his favourite tampons were sold out." Sakura laughed out loud before she stopped, emerald eyes going wide.

"Guys... I really hope Sasuke doesn't _kill Bolt."_

—

—

"Get back here you sodium filled piece of shit!"

fireball. fireball.

—

—

Poor sarada-chan

_fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

please do the authors on this website a favour. and REVIEW. Love Kandy xoxo.

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**lovebug  
><strong>

**Summary:** Become an international criminal? Check. Stop a world war? Check. Parenting? Nothing could have prepared Sasuke.

_x_

_x_

_x_

_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.- Aristotle_

* * *

><p>"Daddy."<p>

"Yes?" Sasuke lifted his gaze off the scroll in his hands and focused on his daughter. "What is it Sarada? I'm working on a report."

"Oh never mind then, Daddy. Maybe one day you'll have time for me." Sarada's lip quivered and her head hung low as she made her way to leave the room. She heard her Father release a shaky breath and place his scroll down. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the way her Father visibly stiffened. Inwardly she smirked, her Dad was a _sucker_ for the classic 'You don't love me routine"

"Wait Sarada, that's not true. I'll always have time for you." Sasuke's voice was soft. He flash stepped and appeared before the young replica of himself. A large pale hand ruffled her silky raven strands and two fingers affectionately flicked her forehead. Sarada looked up with wide eyes at her Father. She had heard the stories about how powerful and intelligent her Dad was and most of all _how unemotional_. Somehow she found the idea of her Dad being unemotional, _unbelievable_. He always told Mom and herself that he loved them _all_ the time.

Sasuke looked down at his Daughter with questioning eyes. "Now what did you need?" He heard the breath she released and noted the alarm on her face.

"Daddy... I'm in love." Sasuke visibly recoiled as if he had struck by his own chidori. Sarada had never seen so many emotions simultaneously on her Dad's handsome face.

_and then the anger.  
><em>

"YOU WHAT?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Daddy, you're hyperventilating."

"SARADA YOU'RE AN INFANT. THIS IS TOO YOUNG... TOO YOUNG I SAY."

_and then she watched her Father (one of the world's strongest Shinobi) throw a tantrum._

"SAKURA, SAKURA. SHE HAS YOUR GENES! THE _LOVE_ GENE!"

Sarada rolled her inky black eyes, really her Daddy could be such a _drama queen. _

"DAMN IT SAKURA, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU ANNOYING WOMAN!"

_"SAKURA MAKE AN ANTIDOTE. YOUR DAUGHTER IS SICK!"_

__A really, really, really big drama queen.__

"Anyways Daddy let me know when you're done."

"WHO IS IT?"

"SARADA, I _DEMAND_ AN ANSWER."

"DON'T TELL ME IT'S THE DOBE'S DOBE SON?!" She grinned when her Dad froze mid-rant. However the grin was wiped off her face, when she noted the Sharingan spinning wildly in her Father's eyes. Panic rushed through her system when her loving Daddy flash stepped for his sword and made an effort to move past her Okaa-san.

"Kami-sama, Sarada-chan we just got your Father to stop committing crimes."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

If you like what you read, please leave a review and let me know! Much appreciated!

**Love Kandy**

**Read and Review**


End file.
